Dying Whispers of the Apathetic: Nodoka Kumori vs. Verus
A lone figure walked down the streets of a small part of the Seireiti, his face masked in the shadows of the night. As he sipped from the contents of a metal casket, the figure looked from the corner of his eyes to peer down the many side streets; clearly suspicious of ambush. As he capped his casket and placed it inside a pocket of his jacket, he looked up at the clouds that were concealing the moon. However, as he contemplated his surroundings, he sensed the spiritual pressure of a Shinigami, and quietly began to move on. His presence did not go unnoticed as 12 adult wolves surrounded the stranger. They did not snarl at him, as if assessing him, but they did not grant the man passage any further. One of their number, a blue striped and sharp looking wolf, looked over to a nearby cliff that overlooked the area. A figure in navy blue clothes sat atop the cliff. He looked down upon the intruder with emotionless eyes. The figure looked up at the wolves' commander. For a moment an eerie silenced settled before he suddenly said, "Can I get going now? I have things to do, places to see." Please state your business passing through these fields. An eerie voice came from the figure on the cliff, but it was as if he spoke to the traveler's mind. The figure looked bored, and said flatly, "I don't remember having to answer to the Gotei 13... but it has been a while since I last saw you when I was a capain, Nodoka." Nodoka jumped down from the cliff. Verus. How's life outside the barriers of the Gotei schmucks? The figure, Verus, said simply, "The only difference is that I can't order as many people around. Now then, I'd love to stay and chat, but as I said before, I have places to be." Though he said this, he still stood still; not moving until the wolves gave him an opening. The wolves held their ground, not even flinching when Verus stepped forward. They simply stood stationary. Nodoka wheezed what seemed to be a laugh. He then 'said' Those wolves are used to piddling spirit energy as yours. You pose no threat. Verus seemed to be overly irritable today; as expressed by the fact that instantly he was behind Nodoka with a sword to his throat. "No threat eh? Then why is it my blade is at your neck before you could even react? And don't say you knew I wasn't going to land a blow; your eyes tell me more than your words. Psychology lesson 1... if their eyes contract they have just recieved unpleasurable results." However, instead of letting the scene continue, the blade Verus held suddenly vanished, and he turned around to walk away. Nodoka looked toward Verus as he strode away, and he burned with anger against him. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. I am not the same person you once knew. Master Kurosaki has taught me quite well. I know that I can kill you'.'' Verus stopped and glanced back, "Try it then." As he let that hang in the air, he turned away and continued on. Nodoka was suddenly infront of Verus and exhaled, sounding as if he were suffocating. He had his massive Zanpakutou in the ground; a giant double edged sword with a jeweled skull on the blade's connection to the hilt. It was a dark obsidian skull with cloudy blue diamonds for eyes, nose, and teeth. The teeth were arranged in a grim smile. The edge of the hilt had a chain on the end of it with a small leaf attached to the chain. Nodoka wheezed again, this time making his laughter more prominent. He then said, Let us see who is the stronger of us. He leapt toward Verus, slashing at his head. Verus sidestepped the blow to Nodoka's left. He didn't stop their; grabbing Nodoka's wrist with his left hand and sliding himself forward by sending Nodoka's arm. As he moved forward, he brought his arm up under Nodoka's shoulder; after of which he performed a basic shoulder throw; sending Nodoka tumbling onto the ground. As he did so he was completely silent; except for his still leveled breathing. Nodoka smirked as he was flat on the ground. He stood up and brushed off the dirt on his garbs. He looked over at Verus and said, You still are as strong as I remember, Verus. You were always able to dodge my broad attacks. He spat on the ground, and picked up his blade. Yet, do you remember what I was capable of? Verus was silent, for a few moments before responding, "I've only ever heard of what you are capable of; I've never actually seen it, so I can only remember what I've been told; not what I haven't seen." Nodoka raised his sword to an attack stance, but he gripped it with both hands. He then spoke, "'''Show Your Sorrow, Itoyanagi." His sword then transformed into a gigantic scythe. The blade had a dragon and a lion engaging in battle. Verus stared at the scythe for a moment, before commenting, "Well, you showed me something special about your Zanpakuto... so its only fair I show you what's special about mine... have you ever heard of my release?" Nodoka leaned against his blade. Something about manipulation gases in the air?